


You’re the Only One for Me

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Elizabeth have been dating for a while and you're also in the Marvel movies. They pair Elizabeth's character with another woman instead of you so on press tours you two have to pretend you're not dating.Warnings: Feeling insecure.





	You’re the Only One for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

Having your dream job was amazing. But when that job led you to meet the love of your life? It was even better. Being an actress for Marvel was amazing, you were best friends with the whole cast and you met the woman you love, not that anyone knew that.

You and Elizabeth have been dating for about two years now but it was in secret. You normally didn’t mind, but at times it did get to you. Like right now.

Marvel had paired Elizabeth’s character with another woman that wasn’t you. But that’s not what really bothered you. It’s the fact that no one knew that you two were dating. But that didn’t always get to you, not until you had to go on press tours. That’s when it starts to really bother you.

You started to feel way more insecure then you already do about your size. You feel like that Elizabeth is ashamed to be with you or to be seen with you. Deep down you knew she wasn’t ashamed, that she loved you but sometimes that voice in your head telling you otherwise.

You and the rest of the cast finally had a break so you all decided to go out for dinner and just have fun. By the time your food arrived you weren’t really hungry anymore. So you just looked at it and listened to the others around you.

“Hey (Y/N)? You feeling alright?” Sebastian, who was sitting to your left, asked.

You looked up at him and gave him a fake smile. “Yea yea, I’m fine.” You looked at your food and tried to at least eat some of it.

Scarlett, who was sitting to your right, heard you talk to Sebastian. She looked over at you with a frown. She and Sebastian could tell you haven’t been feeling well lately and they were both worried about you. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She placed a gentle hand on your shoulder.

You knew she cared about you but the only one you needed right now was your girlfriend. When you looked over at her she was talking to the actress who was paired up with her character, you saw her smiling and laughing and it kinda hurt that she didn’t even look over at you once. When you saw that you could already feel the tears threatening to fall and you started listening to that voice in your head again.

“Y-Yea, I just need some air…” You fought back the tears as you stood up from the table and walked outside.

As you left Scarlett and Sebastian were going to go after you to make sure you were alright but they knew to give you some time and you would talk to one of them when you were ready.

When you walked outside you let the tears finally fall. You hated being this insecure.

**xxxxx**

Elizabeth looked over to where you were sitting but you weren’t there. That immediately caused her to worry. She saw the looks Sebastian and Scarlett were giving each other and she knew something happened.

“Where’s (Y/N)?” She asked them, she needed to find you to make sure you were okay.

“She went out to get some air.” Scarlett told her. When she saw Elizabeth quickly get up and make her way around the table to leave Scarlett was able to gently grab her hand to make her stop. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to go after her right now.”

After Scarlett said that, it caused her to worry even more. She needed to find you and quick. Elizabeth pulled away from her. “I have to find her.” She didn’t even wait for Scarlett to say anything before she was pretty much running out of the room.

It took her a little bit to find you but once she did she let out a sigh of relief. But then she saw tears rolling down your cheeks, her heart broke. “Baby?” She slowly walked over to where you were sitting. 

You were to busy being lost in your thoughts that you didn’t even know Elizabeth was there with you until you heard her voice. You quickly tried to wipe away your tears but Elizabeth placed a hand on your cheek, she wiped away your tears with her thumb.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” 

You moved away from her. “It’s nothing.”

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t be out here alone and crying.” She frowned. She could tell you were trying to shut her out. “Talk to me (Y/N), please.”

“You really want to know what’s wrong?” You looked over at her, she nodded. “The whole night I’ve been trying to fight my insecurities because the whole time we’re doing press tours we have to pretend were not dating… and it hurts because when we have to do that I can’t help but feel you’re ashamed to be with me or to even be seen with me…” You looked down and bit your lip as more tears fell. 

“Love-”

“You didn’t even know I left dinner!” You cut her off. “Scarlett and Sebastian were the only ones who could tell something wasn’t right!” You looked up at her and you couldn’t hold in your sobs anymore.

Elizabeth quickly wrapped her arms around you, she held you close. She kissed your temple. “Shhh, it’s okay baby. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” She started rubbing calming circles on your back. “I could never be ashamed to be with you or be seen with you. You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve even seen. I love you so much baby. You’re the only one for me, (Y/N). I don’t want anyone else but you.”

You just wrapped your arms around your girlfriend as your nuzzled your face into her neck. Elizabeth held you as you cried, she never let you go. The whole time she kept whispering sweet nothings, how much she loved you and how gorgeous you are.

As soon as you pulled away from her neck once you stopped crying, Elizabeth cupped your face in her hands and pulled you into a kiss. It was slow and passionate. She made sure to put all the love she felt for you into that kiss. 


End file.
